


XOXO

by Chubbycubby



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Play, Bondage, F/M, Jack is the little, MD/LB - Freeform, POV Third Person, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubbycubby/pseuds/Chubbycubby
Summary: Jack just got done ripping the guts out of half-a-dozen street thugs. Now it's time for juice and snacks.





	XOXO

Shutting the motel room door behind him started the scene.

“Welcome home from school!” the woman perched on the bed says.

A relief fills him, allowing him the ease of addressing her, “Hi Mommy!”

“Put your school toys away and come play with your crayons,” she says. An assault rifle, a sidearm, his bulletproof jacket, a small pocketknife, cut-proof gloves, his mask, and various pouches of extra munitions; all go in the “toy” closet.

“How was school today, Johnny?” Mommy asks sweetly. 

He smiles as he bends down to unstrap his boots, “It was good, Mommy.”

“What did you have for lunch?” she asks as he lifts each leg from its boot.

Jack sets his boots on the closet floor, lost in his own thoughts, “I forgot to each lunch,” he closes the door, “I think I was playing too much. I’m sorry...”

“That’s okay, little one. I brought you a snack and your favorite coloring book,” she grabs the red harness at her side as he stands, “And your Good Boy harness!”

“I like my good boy harness...” he says meekly as he walks over to her.

She instructs him patiently, “Alright, first your feet go in these holes.”

“Okay...” Jack says warily, getting chills when he remembered the way the straps in the middle cupped his sex. He steps in carefully and immediately her hands race up his chest to fasten the middle straps behind his neck.

“So did you learn anything today?” she asks, on her knees, adjusting said lines around his upper thighs.

“We learned about eleven-teen numbers.”

Jack was too good to her, a huge figure growing demure in her grasp. She pulls the front of the collar around his neck, latching it loosely so that two-fingers easily slipped underneath. She tugs as his collar and comments, “Two fingers! Just right!”

It could be a hell of a lot tighter, but Jack nods. 

“Can you remember all the numbers?” she asks, hands trailing down his chest as she sinks down to readjust the tightness around his thighs.

Her hands flutter near his cock, but never touch it. Temptation told him to let his thick length seduce her into fucking him rough and early. Experience told him that is he got an erection now, she’d spank him until he cried.

“Eleven...” he starts as she rises slowly, “Twelveen...” he hands circle around his back, “Thirteen...” body pressed flush against his, “Fourteen,” she pulls the strap taught, ghosting a sensation over his nipples, “Fifteen,” now completely inside the harness, her hands travel back to his chest, “Sixteen,” grabbing the V down the front, “Seventeen” and pulling up, “Eighteen” ...squeezing his balls wonderfully tight, “Nineteen,” so… tight, “Twenty.”

“Good boy,” she says, suddenly letting go and shedding any inkling of lust, “You learned a lot today. Go get your snack and color a picture for Mommy.”

Jack goes to the desk excitedly. Yes, there was a coloring book, but there was also dinner, two PB&J sandwiches, a bag of crackers, a juice box, pretzels, grapes, a sippy cup full of water, and celery with peanut butter. His dom knows he rarely has a real meal, and always fed him well. He devours all the food while flipping through pages. By the time he’s done with his food, he’s selected the perfect picture for her, and settles on finding a good crayon.

Mommy is quick to replace both drinks and give Jack a little head rub of encouragement. He loves working on his picture, even the way his big fingers were childishly clumsy with the tiny Crayolas. For a few moments, all of the war and anguish was gone and his biggest problem was the fact that juice boxes have about two sips in them.

“You finished your second juice box, already?” she asks, “Would you like another?”

“Yes please Mommy,” he answers.

“I’m giving you more water too because you need to drink water too,” she says thoughtfully, smiling at how warm his expression becomes because of her practical concern.

When she leans down to take his cup, Jack covers the picture, saying, “It’s a surprise.”

“Aw!” and she kisses him on the head, “I can wait for my little boy’s surprise.”

“Thank you Mommy,” he murmurs contentedly.

“Maybe if my little boy is extra good for me, I’ll get him a new set of crayons,” she supposes out loud.

His cock twitches because he knows what she’s talking about, but he refuses to let himself get hard. He had a picture to color and he was going to make it super good despite the fact that she would love anything he scrawled. He would still work hard on it because she was so good to him, always filling his drinks, and clearing his plate when he was done with his snack.

As he filled in the sky, he felt himself submitting deeper into her care. His eyes stop checking for a gun, an intruder, any sort of hazard that wasn’t there. An hour, just a few minutes to let go of all the weight, guilt, responsibility… none of it was required in his realm, just a good effort on a coloring and a haphazard signature in the corner (Johnny Age 56). Nothing in this room would matter once he leaved, making him feel safe… an odd thought for a soldier.

“I’m done!” he says, standing up awkwardly. Six foot one, towering above the woman, his footsteps are light as he delivers his artwork to her. She takes the drawing from him tenderly, admiring her little boy’s hard work. Jack adds, “I picked this one cause you said Minnie Mouse was your favorite.”

“I love you Johnny,” she beams, holding his drawing to her chest in genuine pride.

His smile is overjoyed, “I love you too Mommy.”

“Would you like to sit and watch TV with Mommy before bath time?” she asks as she shifts to the right. He plops down on her left, joy seeping down into his bones. Hayden Street was a stupid sitcom, but it avoided topics like death and guns so it was perfect for him to watch. While he’s distracted by the jokes he pretends not to understand, she shifts closer to him. She waits a moment, allowing just their arms and thighs to touch before she places her hand on his thigh.

His chest tenses as she rubs his thigh. It’s an innocent touch, but her hand keeps going up his thighs, curling inward to barely brush the crotch of his pants. His million-mile stare and blushing cheeks were far more interesting than a typical he-said-she-said sitcom episode, and she toyed with him the entire time, squeezing his muscular thighs sometimes, or “accidentally” cupping his still soft cock. It’s been two months since their last session, but he holds fast through the whole episode, holding himself back for her.

As soon as the credits roll, Jack turns to her and says, “Is it bath time now?” then quickly bites his tongue. Such eagerness was liable to ruin his act, but his blue eyes still sparkled with naivete that belied his crow’s feet. He was innocently suggesting it was time for bed, not at all wishing to be stripped down naked in front of her.

“Yes it is,” she says easily, without a hint of her own excitement to use his body exactly.

Jack turns away, blushing, “I have to pee first.”

Such a good, good boy, “We’ll go into the bathroom and I’ll take off your harness there, okay?”

Jack immediately stands; his face and ears are already burning with the very idea. He walks into the bathroom, bare linoleum, and sinks to his knees. Good boys always stayed quiet on their knees while they waited for Mommy to take off his harness. He was being extra good waiting, his hands behind him, just as she instructed. He loved following her every order, all straight-forward: on his knees, spread shoulder-width apart, hand behind him, cock soft, looking. She enters the bathroom and squats down to his level.

“Do you remember that special stuff we did with your boy parts last time?” she asks softly.

He’s sweating, but he nods, “Yes Mommy.”

“They were naughty things,” she says, voice smooth and dark. His chest pulls against the harness as his breathing hitches.

“I liked being naughty with M- Mommy,” he says, almost too embarrassed to actually admit how his cock felt. Mommy was wearing black heels and a black skirt, white blouse just a bit see-through...

“Do you know how you showed Mommy you were a naughty boy last time?” she says, her vinyl pumps scraping the floor as she shifted her weight.

He can only nod. 

“Do you want to wet your pants and show Mommy you’re a good naughty boy?” she says, then looking down to his crotch. 

Jack glances down too and nods, “I like peeing myself for Mommy...” His face is an ungodly shade of crimsom when the urine begins to leak down, a little moan leaving her as the wet spots appeared on his pants and dripped down his legs. He doesn’t hold any of it back, ignoring the way the puddle wets his knees and calves. It was absolutely divine to soak himself in it, looking up at her like the desperate little sub he was.

“Are you finished?” she says, using her shoe to push a mound of towels into the liquid.

Again, he too embarrassed to speak, but he nods. She crouches down again, reaching out to unzip the wet zipper, pushing the fabric to the side so she could see the yellow-stained briefs. The smell of submission was intoxicating, but it would lose its appeal quickly.

With most of it soaked up, she walks behind him and crouches down behind him to take off his harness, “I love when you do bad things for Mommy...”

The tension releases around his neck and he comments, “I am dirty...”

“Your Mommy’s dirty boy,” she says, planting a kiss on his temple, “and I brought your favorite toy for bath time though!” she says. Forger the roleplay; Jack genuinely that miniature cruise ship was a cool toy. He sheds his own shirt quickly, ready to play. He steps into a tub big enough that he could actually be submerged.

“Rinse off,” she says softly, splashing the lukewarm water at him a little. Jack does before she plugs the tub, and turns to get the bubble bath.

“I hope you like blueberry,” she says excitedly, as she adds a generous amount to the water.

“I love it!”

“I love you,” she reminds him before standing up to clean the mess her Little Boy made. She would tidy the floor, and wash his clothes in the sink, while keeping an eye on her little. He always just looked it for awhile like that, examining all of the tiny scenes on the ship deck, before plunging it into the water.

“What I like about my boat is that you can even see people inside the boat too,” he says out loud. 

She’s heard it a million times and she never get tired of it. She hangs his pants on the towel rack, “Is that your favorite part?” 

“Yea- No! My favorite part is the water slide! because there’s someone in the water slide! There’s someone in there,” he says, now holding it to the light to see the tiny man crashing down.

“I think that’s cool too,” she says, keeping her speech metered, “Are you getting clean in there?”

He lets go of the ship. “Yes Mommy,” he says grabbing the soap. Every inch of scarred and calloused flesh would be scrubbed for his Mommy who cleans up his mess with a smile. She mops the floor, puts the towels in the hamper, and washes her hands like she was happy to do it, because she was always happy to take care of him

“Clean all over?” she asks approaching the tub. 

“I’m clean everywhere,” he says quietly.

“Would you like to show me?”

Jack suddenly stands, cascades of water running down his flesh, cock half-hard. He’s sweet the way he cups his sex to try to cover it, blushing at the very thought.

 

She can’t let her mind linger at the beautiful sight, “Are you ready for drying off?”

“Yes,” he says and then bites his lips. She glides down into a squat to pull the drain, unable to tear her eyes from his handsome figure. Looking up at him like this was just another temptation, and naked, his cock could only get so swollen before she would have to punish him for it. No need to torment him farther about it; she rises and turns away to retrieve the last clean towel from the sink.

She holds it out, and he bends over so she can dry his head and behind his ears, down his neck, around his shoulders and down his back

“Your boy parts look big,” she says moves down to his hips.

“I can’t make them small again,” he says in another act of utter humiliation.

“They’re being really naughty aren’t they?” she says, now cupping his balls in the towel, “I cleaned your harness too. Step out of the tub and we’ll put it on after I’m done drying you off.”

She coddled him to the point of discomfort, where he just wanted to grab the towel out of her hands and dry his own feet, but he wouldn’t. He let her pamper him at every turn because he couldn’t be trusted to seize control himself. That’s why he steps into the harness again, this time every strap perfectly flush on his bare skin.

“Go out and lay on the bed like Mommy showed you,” she says, pulling the collar tight enough so that every breath would remind him of his place.

“Yes Mommy,” he says, obeying her perfectly. He left the restroom and crawled onto the bed, harness tightening around his sex even as he laid down to wait. His cock was stiff, lying on his stomach, waiting for his gorgeous dom to take it. Patience while this hard was difficult, but after a few minutes she emerges from the bathroom with nothing on. He holds back a curse as she climbs on top of him, guiding his cock into a soaking wet hole.

Jack wants her, all of her, but he would only get exactly what she permitted. It didn’t matter that her pussy moved titillatingly slow over his cock because he wouldn’t come until she gave the word. She would ride exactly as she pleased, for as long as she pleased, and shows it when she starts mercilessly driving her hips against his dick. Over and over, she pounds him, tight walls clenching on his thick length as she rode relentlessly. Sweat pours down his brow and the tension in his stomach spreads to every muscle in his body. Deep even breaths reminds him that he is hers. He has no right to do anything she doesn’t permit. It doesn’t matter how well his cock splits her open, or how she pants as she fucks herself on it repeatedly. He has to hold fast. 

“Fuck you’re big, fuck you’re big,” she pants, the words going straight to his ego and dick. His cock begins to swell, but he grits his teeth and holds back, pain replacing that sweep of pleasure.

She’s almost stunned into stopping, “Do you boy parts feel good?”

“Yes… Mommy...” he can hardly inhale, “...please….”

“You’re a good boy! Fill me with all that hot, sticky- c- cum,” he cock has burst inside of her, the first shot coating her insides with ropes of hot semen. Her hips milk his cock for every drop pent up inside of his. He empties into her, eyes rolling back as the final spurts drip out of the tip.

“There’s a lot,” she pants as she pulls off, his load trailing out of her.

“Thank you...” he says, eyes already fluttering into sleep.

“No, no! No, sleeping with the harness on,” she says, scrambling to release the clasps. Only a residual care for authority willed sleep off long enough for him to let her work all the pieces from him. By the time she had packed it into her overnight bag, Jack was already asleep. In the morning, he would be back to his usual self, and it was best she wasn’t around for that. She finished tidying; picking up the crayons, throwing away the trash, and double-checking the bathroom was tidy.

The last thing she needs to do is tuck away his drawing neatly into her wallet. It was a bit sad to think of him rising in the morning; he would be unable to stand the thought of another person taking care of him so much, he would pick a fight with her until she left. Still, she hates to leave him in the dead of sleep like this. For a moment she contemplates curling up next to him, but she stick with a compromise. On the room’s notepad, she writes:

“To my little boy,

Mommy had to leave to go to work. I love my coloring page, and I really liked the games were got to play. I can’t wait to see you again! Mommy loves you!

XOXO”

That would have to do, until the next time he calls her for another motel room rendezvous.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!! I will never not have nightmares about some VA stumbling across this but whatever. It's written.
> 
> I wrote this as a deliberate subversion of the daddy76 trope. I like it, I just want more variety out there for him. 
> 
> I wrote this in the third person bc I like Jack so much I can't actually imagine myself banging him. Also was torn between making this Zarya or reader. So have both. idk I'm in a writing funk, but hopefully this helps kick off the dust, even though I half-assed a fic I put off for a year.


End file.
